Ryouga's Wish
by Fuyukazehime
Summary: Ryouga is given a wish by the Goddess Relief Hotline! Skuld has come to grant it... uh oh!


Insert disclaimer here!

This is something ive had sitting around for a while. If you guys like it i'll continue, otherwise meh!

* * *

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryouga sat in his furo, sore and aching. "How dare you tell Akane about my curse! That dishonorable bastard." Ryouga had managed to escape Akane's wrath after Ranma finally told her about his curse. After bashing Ranma with her mallet she proceeded to work over Ryouga nicely. He managed to run around a corner and get lost. He managed to find his house within an hour and immediately found the bathroom to take a well needed soak in the furo.

In heaven, Skuld sat born in front of her normal terminal. No bugs or other system abnormalities had occurred in the past week and she was getting rather bored. She decided to go out and grant a wish for once. She brought up the list of humans to be granted a wish. Ouki Tetsuya, Menou Miyuki, Hibiki Ryouga, Saotome Ranma, Sentou Kenta... the list continued on.

"Hmm, Ranma Saotome... Where have I heard that name before?" Skuld brought up Ranma's file and after an hour of reading she sweat dropped. "Now I remember where I've heard his name before... He was one of Urd's failed projects. She really messed this one up badly, no wonder he deserves a wish. This one is a bit much for me, I'll leave this for someone else." She went back to the list.

"Hibiki Ryouga." She looked into Ryouga's file and an hour later smiled. "This one is much easier. I'll have to place a few restrictions on his wish but I could probably guess what he will want."

Back in Ryouga's washroom, Ryouga stood up to leave the furo and hopefully find the kitchen. As he got out the water started glowing and a vortex formed. Moments later Skuld emerged from the water. Ryouga backpedaled to the wall and stood there in utter shock.

"Hello, I'm Skuld, goddess of the future. I'm here to grant you a wish." she smiled and bowed slightly.

"Uh, why did you come through the water?" Ryouga stood there still somewhat shocked at the sudden appearance of a girl in his washroom.

"Oh, my transport medium is water, sorry. Er, I suppose you should put on a towel or something?" She blushed and handed him a towel. Ryouga blushed and quickly snagged the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"So what do you mean you are here to grant me a wish?" Ryouga asked.

"Just that, I will grant you any one wish. There are a few special restrictions in your case, however. You cannot wish for more wishes, you cannot wish for me, you cannot wish for the power to defeat Ranma Saotome nor can you wish for his death." Skuld stated.

"What? Why can't I wish to defeat him? Why can't I wish for his death?" Ryouga asked angrily.

"Well first, You cannot wish harm to others, so we will not kill him for you. We can't give you the power to defeat him because he has grown so strong nothing short of becoming a god would allow you to defeat him at this time. Unfortunately, we have no available openings for you at this time." she explained.

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryouga screamed. "I wish you were never born!"

Skuld raised an eyebrow at this and after a moment shrugged. 'Well, I suppose it's a legal wish.' she thought to herself. 'Besides it wouldn't be granted if it's not acceptable anyways.' She began to glow and a bright pillar of blew light surrounded her. The light quickly disappeared and Skuld smiled at Ryouga.

"Your wish has been approved. Have a nice life." she smiled and stepped back into the water sinking then disappearing.

"Huh?" Ryouga stood there confused for a moment before falling to the ground clutching his head. New memories surged through his mind as history was rewritten. Soon the pain subsided and Ryouga took a moment to regain himself and stood up. The door to the washroom opened and a figure stepped in, hidden by the mist.

"Ryo-chan, dinner is ready." the figure spoke.

"I'll be there in a moment, dear." Ryouga said, still disoriented. The figure left and closed the door allowing Ryouga to recover and get dressed. 'Ugh, what happened?' he wondered to himself not realizing fully what had just happened.

He got dressed and made his way for the kitchen after a reminder from both his stomach and his nose. Something smells good and his stomach agrees. 'Is mom home?' he asked himself. Soon he found the dining room table and sat down beside it. Seconds later Ranma walked in, in girl-form, with trays of food and set them on the table. She wore a dark blue knee-length skirt and blouse wish an apron covering her. Her hair was let down and waist length with a white ribbon tied through it in a bow at her neck.

"RANMA!" Ryouga yelled and stood up then fell back down clutching his head. Ranma ran to his side to help him.

"Are you ok, Ryo-chan? Who's Ranma? Do you have a headache? Need to see the doctor?" she held him in her lap with a concerned look on her face.

"What? Who... Ranko?" Ryouga had a look of concentration on his face as he recalled memories.

"Yes, dear it's me. Do you need to see a doctor?" she asked.

"No... I'm fine." he sat back up. "I'm better now." he smiled at her still a little confused. Ranko smiled and served the food. As they ate Ryouga recalled his new memories.

In China on a cliff just above Jusenkyo.

"Where the heck did they put that school?" Ryouga wondered while looking at a map of Japan, clearly not aware he was in China. "Let's see... I'm in Okinawa, I guess. So school should be north." he started walking east.

"Look out!" someone shouted. A panda ran by knocking into Ryouga. Ryouga lost his footing and began to slip off the edge of the cliff. As he started to fall someone grabbed one of his flailing arms and pulled him back up to safety.

"Sorry about that. Pops went nuts when he fell into that spring. That fall woulda hurt." a diminutive, buxom, red-headed girl smiled at him.

"Er, uh... thanks." he laughed nervously with a hand behind his head while blushing. 'Wow, shes real cute.' he thought to himself.

"Hey, you are Japanese. What are you doing in China?" she wondered.

"China? Isn't this Okinawa?" asked the lost boy.

"Okinawa?" she sweat dropped. "Didn't you notice the ocean you passed on the way here?"

"Um, no? I was on my way to school and got lost. I got directions in Shikoku yesterday but I'm not really that good at finding my way around." he looked away slightly, embarrassed

"How did you get here without crossing the ocean?"

"I, uh, just walked?" he laughed nervously causing the girl to sweat drop again.

"Well if you want to get back to Japan I suppose you can come with me and my pops. My name is Ranko, Saotome Ranko." she smiled and bowed.

"Ryouga, Hibiki Ryouga. Nice to meet you." he bowed as well.

"My camp is over that way." she pointed. "We can wait there til pops calms down. We are heading back to Japan in a week. I see you have your own supplies so that helps." she started to walk in the direction she pointed with Ryouga following. After a moment she looked back to see Ryouga looking at the ground as he turned and walked off in another direction.

"Hey, you're supposed to be following me. This way Ryouga-kun." Ranko walked back to Ryouga and grabbed his hand pulling him in the right direction. 'Honestly, can't he even follow someone without getting lost?' she thought to herself. After a moment she looked around and realized she was lost herself. "What the..." she looked around and nothing was familiar. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I thought you knew where we were going?" he yelled, slightly annoyed. He looked around and noticed the place looked familiar. "Uh, this wouldn't happen to be..."

"Hokkaido..." Ranko said with a sweat-drop. "How did we... never-mind... forget it."


End file.
